


never been good guy

by Kofaros



Series: were never good (translation) [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Luna Regulus's queen, M/M, Percival/Gellert as memories here, too many seers here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Albus had been developing his plan for years. Everything had to be perfect. The founders' heirs will die by killing each other. Peace will reign in Britain again. Albus will become a full-fledged symbol of light. Only he is worthy to lead people to the light. Only he knows how everything should be. Gellert simply chose the wrong path, aiming for the throne. But are there any kings left in their world?Albus desperately muffles the dead man's laughter in his ears and does not notice the shadows that are thickening behind him.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Augustus Rookwood, Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald, Regulus Black & Luna Lovegood
Series: were never good (translation) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015594
Kudos: 16





	1. moon child

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [never been good guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236792) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros). 



> English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.
> 
> The whole fic was written under Loren Gray - Queen, I advise you to listen to the song

Only when he emerged from a lake, walked the devil knows how long through the snowdrifts, found a house and bewitched the owners, Regulus exhaled normally. His wounds were bandaged, but his bones ached. _His world was finished crumbling around him._

He didn't want to notice the world around him. Quarrels between parents and brother. Slytherin and Gryffindor squabbles. A growing number of Muggles with knowledge of magic. And the number of children suffering from it. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore only made matters worse. The headmaster reeked of lies stronger than Voldemort smelled of dark magic. Regulus wanted to protect at least someone from the disappointment he felt himself. He put his life on the line and went to die. _And survived._

Reggie licked the blood from his lips. He owes nothing to anyone. He is not obliged to save anyone. He clutched an old Black's amulet in his hand, which could suppress the power of the Dark Mark. _He will live as he wants._ It means that he will die the same way. He should have opened his eyes to the world around him long ago. More precisely, to the nature of people.

The Marauders are the most popular students at Hogwarts. Pettigrew is a coward who will leave his friends for his own benefit. Lupine is a coward who shakes at the thought of being abandoned due to his illness. Potter is just an idiot who makes fun of the weak, especially if the girl he is in love with is involved. Sirius is a hypocrite who only talks in vain. He hates the dark arts, the family, does not understand why relatives are expelled from the family and demands independence. But he always looked only at Potter, does not speak with family members expelled from the Blacks, relies on the money of his uncle and James' parents. _Light only believes in falsehood._

Albus Dumbledore, the symbol of light who defeated Gellert Grindelwald himself. But Regulus knows that he died himself, laughing to the last. Knows about Dumbledore's family, which he left for a friend.

Slytherin is an alienated home due to slander, rumors and the Dark Lord. The world always needs scapegoats. But most of them don't even try to do something. They don't have to fight. It is enough for them to leave for the world of other people to collapse. Light speaks of second chances and equality, but condemns others first. Because people always condemn and blame.

Reggie remembers Pandora. She is smart and strong. She has the gift of divination that people fear. They are afraid of the _truth_. Therefore, Pandora is avoided. Because of their own worthlessness. Pandora has hazy bluish eyes. Reggie looked in the mirror on the wall. _He sees other's eyes._

He's not sure why this is, but people with the gift have special eyes. Misty, blue, white and just special. He has white eyes. He knows that Grindelwald's right eye was like this. Gellert knew a lot. _But Reggie sees slightly different eyes in front of him._

Regulus is disappointed, the wizarding world has lost its charm. But Reggie has magic. It's time for him to remember whose blood is in his veins. He may be disappointed in Britain, laugh at the blindness of others, but he is Black. _It's like being a king._ This is selfish. Reggie likes this word. He was never like that. He listened to his parents, followed the family charter and obeyed Voldemort. _It's time to end this._ He thinks about Arcturus.

Lord with white eyes. Graceful, calm, with a stately bearing. His movements are royal in the truest sense of the word. He is wise, not vain, observes others. A king without a crown, Bellatrix once said. Reggie chuckled. _They have one name for a reason, right?_

______________________________________________________________________________________

Arcturus is always calm. Impenetrable. This does not mean that he is not angry at all. He just does not lose his head, unlike others. _In all senses._

He calmly cuts off everyone from the family except himself and Regulus, and deprives them of family magic and fortune. Alphard's money, even though he is dead, and Bellatrixes's and Narcissa's return to the family. Arcturus doesn't care that Bella and Sirius' powers have diminished, the latter is no longer an Animagus and without funds. He wanted independence, didn't he? Even the name Black now belongs only to Arcturus and Regulus. Orion and Walburga will live out their days in a family home without their usual financial condition. Lord Black's fortune can only be inherited by one.

Arcturus simply sells all the property and leaves Britain. Of course, before that, he looked for information about the upstart that almost killed his grandson. Found the ring of the Slytherin's descendants. Only the blood of a pure-blood kept him from bursting into laughter. _A whelp is one thing, but did Dumbledore overlook it too?_ The old manipulator sometimes didn't notice the really obvious things.

Well, Arcturus was not concerned. He left the family name and fortune to the heir, took care of business and was now leaving in a kind of retirement. Everything is as it should be for a pureblood wizard.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Regulus might not have been given serious assignments because he was too young, but he knew about others. He saw faces without masks. Knew the names. Some can be guessed at.

Barty just wanted a family because he has a shitty father. So Reggie goes to Augustus Rookwood, the Unspeakable. Augustus respects magic, of course he's disappointed too. So he helps to find a way to get rid of the Dark Mark. They easily get Barty out of Malfoy's mansion. Who hugs Regulus, almost crying. _He thought he had lost his older brother._ They are unmarked, so Barty kisses his mother on the cheek, Augustus sends a letter of dismissal and they flee Britain.

Reggie knows they won't be found, but he also knows the most talkative ones. So he's watching the Death Eaters' movements. He doesn't need to look under the masks. _People are always in them._ Regulus shoots Avada at Igor Karkaroff in the street and disappears. _Reggie would not have joined the ranks of the dark wizards if he were a good guy._

Severus is even easier to follow. He was never far from Lily Evans. A sad sight, of course. He drags after her so desperately. _Just like Dumbledore used to be._ They are similar, thinks Regulus, so there will be one outcome. He almost sighs as he sends Avada into Snape. _The figure before his eyes changes to another._ Reggie looks where Severus has been hurrying and almost falls off the roof laughing. _Did you take the drunkard's words as a basis, Dumbledore?_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bishop introduces Reggie and Sith. They meet with gazes and burst into laughter.

-He never gave up looking.

-He doesn't even know about the order.

Richter tilted his head. He does not keep in touch with his family, but he remembers stories. Richters didn't talk about some of the orders out of respect that still lives in them, but one thing Bishop knew. What kind of face would Dumbledore have if he found out about the _proof of the feelings_ of a dark wizard and an auror? It will definitely be fun.

-He takes pity on himself and bury his mistakes, - Reggie said thoughtfully. - Such people think they made the wrong choice because they cannot admit the truth.

-He still doesn't want to believe that neither Grindelwald nor his family needed him, - Sith nodded.

Reggie wants Voldemort dead because he's a disappointment for him, but Black doesn't mind seeing Dumbledore fall. Light's broken hopes are just a bonus. Sith's multi-colored eyes scan Reggie.

-The crown suits you.

Black grins.

-Being uncrowned suits me even better.

Bishop smiles cruelly.

-You need a palace, brother. And it's time for Britain to lose the _fake king_.

Throw Dumbledore off the throne? How _tempting_. See the world on fire. Sith licks his lower lip. He doesn't care about revenge, but he likes the _fun_. Merlin knows from whom he inherited more. His mother is definitely from Grindelwald. But Sith is a balance, she says. _Because the Auror saw more than the dark wizard._

Black is one of the oldest families in Britain. Blacks were related to many, but these were always influential families. Arcturus could throw people out of the family. _But Blacks themselves were not thrown out._ So Reggie destroys the two Horcruxes, puts the Resurrection Stone on a chain around his neck, and performs a blood memory ritual. He knows that he has the blood of many families besides the Black family. Many families still exist today. But some have already disappeared into history. The joke is that things rarely stay there. They tend to return.

Therefore, Reggie glances over the families with which he is somehow connected, over the statutes and over the heirs. He is interested in specific.

Founders. Hufflepuff has no direct heirs. For Slytherin and Gryffindor, these are the Peverells and Gaunts. The Dark Lord and Potters. But none of them know, apparently. Reggie won't be surprised if it's Dumbledore's work. Afraid for his place? True, he is afraid of the heirs. But Ravenclaw is not that simple. _Pandora._ Reggie chuckled. Blacks could try to take over inheritance. Princes would have prevented them, but the last of them was killed by Regulus himself. The charters of ancient families took into account honor and nobility. Wins, everything is yours. So Reggie asks the magic to give him the title. _He gets it, of course._ He hasn't touched Peverells yet, because something is coming. _Dumbledore's work again._

Regulus doesn't need Hogwarts. This is also a disappointment. But since Britain has forgotten its own roots, since it left the descendants of those who defended it, then there is no place for titles anymore. Reggie puts it off and enjoys life. Many interesting books await him in Ravenclaw Castle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The whole castle smelled of books and antiquity. It has nice blue shades, there is a lot of light. _There are a lot of books._ Reggie goes over everything. Some are already crumbling, some are too dark for these years. But the rest are _priceless_. They are already categorized. He doesn't need to search for a long time. Regulus paid the goblins well to rebuild the castle. He paid even more to move the castle to Greenland.

_He drowned and left blood in the snow. Greenland has a lot of blue and white. It's a good place there._

Regulus was lined with books up to his neck when the raven brought the newspaper. Potters are dead. Betrayed by Sirius Potter of all people. Reggie took it up a couple of years later. He easily tracked down Petunia Evans and spotted the squib. _Seriously, Dumbledore?_ Squib is easy to enchant. Reggie did a bit of enchantment around the Dursleys' house and entered easily. He took a Horcrux out of the boy. Regulus can't make Muggles love him, but he can make his life easier. He enchanted the Dursleys to give the child a room and buy normal clothes and other things. _And they told the truth about his parents, but not magic, so that the boy would not become an Obscurial if something went wrong._ Reggie does not go to Sirius. He chose the side himself.

Regulus asks magic for titles. He holds the title Ravenclaw, whose relatives came from Slytherin, like Gaunts. Their blood has not been diluted with new blood for a long time, so the magic responds. Reggie knows Potters have a home and a fortune. Dumbledore can prove that they are from the Peverells, but he cannot prove that only they could get the titles. Regulus stroked the stone on his chest with a grin. _It is not known how many heirs Cadmus actually had left._

Reggie went to see Pandora. They talked from time to time, but both were too free-spirited to do it constantly. Somehow, they knew more than they could read in the letters. Pandora already has a baby. Luna Lovegood. Reggie took her in his arms and understood. _This is his queen._

_-She is a white moon, he is like a lone wolf,_ \- Pandora sang, dancing in the kitchen.

Regulus hugged the baby to him. _He sees two twin boys in front of his eyes, one with white eyes, the other with swamp eyes, but he has only one queen. He doesn't need a crown._ But he will get the _Diadem_ for her.

-She'll have a castle, - he said. - But she doesn't need the fire that surrounds me.

-But only you can control it, - Pandora smiled softly.

They don't need more words. When Pandora and Xeno died in a magical experiment, Regulus came for Luna. She hugged him with a bright smile. She should not be with someone like him, but only he can now protect her. And Reggie will do it without hesitation.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Reggie sleeps in his loft one day, Sith sleeps there too. Both have the same dream.

_A man with white hair and mismatched eyes walked through the hall of a huge house. He moved like a king, standing out even among the dignitaries. Everyone was wearing masks, of course, but you can't hide your posture. Masquerade ball. A mocking smile played on the man's lips. But a smile twitched as his gaze caught the man walking down the stairs. The movements of a predatory cat, slow and flexible, smooth curves. The throat of the white-haired man dries up. He finds himself at the foot of the stairs, holding out a hand, which the black-haired stranger accepts._

_They do not hesitate, spinning in a dance. A dance of equals. It is obvious. They attract the eyes of others, but they see only each other and more than all those present combined. Multi-colored eyes opposite honey ones. They are silent, clenching their hands and dancing. The white-haired one pressed the black-haired one impossibly close and a distant explosion rang out behind the huge windows. The sky turned burgundy. People ran around, but the couple did not break up. The mismatched-eyed man whispered in the ear of another:_

_-It's even a pity that there can be only one on the throne, my star._

_But the corners of the honey-eyed man's lips lifted._

_-It's not at all a pity that you will prostrate yourself, Lord Grindelwald._

_The black-haired man retreated in a smooth movement and headed for the door. And the white-haired one felt the obsession bloom in all its glory in his soul._


	2. prophecy

Regulus has a beautiful three-story building with a loft and two apartments in Bordeaux. On the ground floor there is a bakery with a terrace on the water. He met Anet and Violet by chance. From the window he saw how the girls ran in the rain, how one of them fell to the ground. _He remembered being dragged to the bottom of the lake by the inferi._ So he helped them open a bakery in his building. He doesn't have to worry when he leaves Luna with them.

The girl took up one of the apartments and immediately settled down. Her place is full of books and drawings. She painted the walls and even the ceiling. She has talent, but she will become a magozoologist. Reggie briefly thought that over the castle and the ground around it would need to be refurbished so that the creatures that the girl would shelter would be comfortable there. Regulus was already thinking about school. Barty and Augustus live in Iceland, which has a knowledge-oriented academy. Few know about it, no one knows all the subjects that are taught there, if they have not studied there. Augustus said that they were given a list of the most common subjects and the names of teachers, but there is more, they are not talking about everyone in order to reduce the risk of leaks about the academy. Reggie asked them to find out if the child would be admitted to school a year ahead of schedule.

Luna was nine when her parents died. For one year Reggie will take her around the world, but then he needs to start fulfilling his plan. The child will be better off learning than just waiting in the house. He knows that she will do the admission exams perfectly. He also knows that he should not be taken as an example, but Luna says that he saw _reality_. This is better than any examples.

-She’s a treasure, - says Violet, pouring them coffee. - Looks like you.

-Do you think so? - says Reggie. - Maybe.

People with a gift are all similar and different at the same time. It's not such a bad thing.

-Academy of Iceland, huh? - Bishop says, squinting. - This place belongs to the Callahans, they are friends with Dimitri. - Headmaster of Durmstrang. - It looks like their schools have joint classes from time to time. Tudor doesn't like Dumbledore, by the way.

-Knows the history? - Anet asked curiously. Although she was a Muggle, they did not hide anything from her.

-In a way, - Richter nodded slowly. - I don't know how good though. But he can read between the lines. He knows that Dumbledore is not as light as he wants to appear. Therefore, Durmstrang no longer maintains contact with Hogwarts.

Reggie grins weakly. Grindelwald's school. _Everything is more symbolic._ Sith was at the Flamels at this time. Conversations with him make everything clear. Reggie knows the outcome of the conversation. Dumbledore will get the fake of what he wants. _Because such a person will not give the Philosopher's Stone back._ The Flamels want to know exactly what he will do. Reggie is also curious.

-You're a good teacher, - Luna said as she sipped her cocoa. - Not even an old wizard can do anything.

-Sounds funny, - Black chuckled. - I'll do it in the end so that he has no choice.

-Lady Dragon can help.

Augusta Longbottom?

-So he didn't tell them, - Reggie said. - It's time for her to find out the reason for the attack on her family then.

Reggie knows Sybill Trelawney is at Hogwarts. She is a drunkard. It won't be difficult to catch her in Hogsmeade and do a _little magic_. Let's say, June-July is fine for this. When Sith returned, Reggie asked:

-Why did they choose Harry Potter?

-Both half-bloods.

Harry and Voldemort? Harry and Dumbledore?

-The Dark Lord thinks he is above the rest, even above the pure-bloods, - says Regulus. - But there is a subconscious fear in him that this is not so. Because of his vanity, he doesn't notice anything. He chose a half-blood, and left a pure-blood for later. - Sith tilted his head. - Dumbledore wants to be everyone's hero. He subconsciously tried on the role of a savior.

 _Voldemort and Dumbledore then._ They think alike, wait until the last, do not share their full plans with anyone. _They are not different from each other, just their lies go in different directions._ Light and darkness cannot live without each other. People are doing everything to forget about it. Therefore, they choose one thing. What happens if the canvas is torn from both sides? Reggie grins. He doesn't care about the consequences of the truth. He wants to see the _flames_ that dances before Sith's eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Dark wizards vs. Aurors. The warehouse is on fire. The white-haired man walks through the fire. This is not his battle, not his people. But he needs to be here. Something pulls him right here. And soon he sees. The man with black hair literally dances among the flames, repelling the attacks of two wizards , as if playing a violin. The man with the multi-colored eyes is not going to hold back. He summons more fire so that no one else can enter here, and watches._

_The black-haired man killed one of the attackers and made a turn. The white-haired one steps forward. The dark wizard at the wall retreats in horror. But those who are absorbed in each other do not care for him. A man with mismatched eyes intercepts a black-haired man in a dance._

_-Give me a dance, Percy._

_-If you insist, Lord Grindelwald._

_The auror and the dark wizard dance among the fire for only a couple of minutes, but for them the dance lasts longer. Without turning around, Grindelwald throws Avada at the witness._

_-He is not worthy to see your true beauty, my star._

_-You talk like you're giving up the throne, Gellert._

_He exhales into the lips opposite:_

_-Never. No one is even worthy to bow to you._

_-There is only one throne, remember?_

_-My knees are free._

_Percival laughs as he jumps back._

_-I would prefer to see you kneeling, Lord Grindelwald._

_He dances away where the other Aurors are waiting for him. The dark wizard hurries in the other direction. Love will not embrace what they both feel._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie shows Luna the world on Miguel's frigate and time passes quickly. Vairok is often with them, sometimes Bishop. But Richter loves work, sleep and wandering the streets more than enjoying nature. Soon Vlad arrives, whom Reggie met a couple of times and gave him a name. His hair was almost completely white by this time. Regulus does not consider him as his child, but he feels a warmth, similar to what he feels for Luna.

-The king should have a knight, - Luna says.

Vairok looks at the guy skeptically.

-Well, maybe he will grow up, - he says.

Vlad hisses. He is almost as tall as Reggie, but he will always give off an unhealthy youthful feeling.

Reggie and Luna come to Iceland, of course. Reggie's godson immediately wraps his arms and legs around him.

-Hi, bro, - says Barty, hugging him.

The captured Death Eaters tried to give the Ministry the names of the others, but some were useless. The names of Augustus and Barty were named, but they had long been outside Britain by that time. Barty sent his mother a potion that cured her illness. Crouch Sr. made it so that his son was not looked for. He's a shitty father, but not a bad grandfather. Barty's parents often come to Iceland to visit their son's family.

Reggie plays with Augustine while Luna takes her exam. Of course she passed it.

-Well done, sister, - praised Augustine. - I'll go there too.

-Of course, you will, - his parents grinned.

When the children fell asleep, the adults gathered in the kitchen. August poured them all whiskey.

-You’ll start with a prophecy, then, - Rookwood thought. - It's fulfilled, right?

-Obviously, - Reggie shrugged. - Dumbledore doesn't even know.

-He's definitely an idiot, - grumbled Barty. - People do not see so much until the obvious not arises under their noses.

-Yeah, - Reggie nodded. - Looks like I’ll have to babysit for a while.

-You can do it, - Augustus snorted. - And our son will eat our brains with this academy and require an exam at ten.

-He inherited everything from you, so he can easily pass the test, - Regulus chuckled. - Only you entered Ravenclaw, but we all fit the house.

-That's right, - nodded Barty. - What do you think of Ravenclaw books? Would you like to reissue them?

-That would be nice, - Reggie confirmed. - But not in Britain. First, I don’t want to. Secondly, it is useless. Dumbledore slows down the students' education at Hogwarts so that no one is stronger than him. Nobody even notices it.

-Tell the Board of Governors about it, - Rookwood advised, sipping from his glass. - But Dumbledore will notice the books, right?

-Ultimately, - nodded Reggie. - Although the heir of Ravenclaw can no longer be traced even to the Princes. But Dumbledore will be calm if the books are published outside Britain.

-It's Britain's fault, - Barty said gloomily. - If it weren't for Dumbledore, there might not have been any Dark Lord. Although not for us to regret it. We found ourselves a family and a home.

-That's right, - August nodded, hugging his husband. - You know, the story of Dumbledore and Grindelwald was not a secret back then. There were witnesses to the duel. People themselves decided to believe the lie. It's easier for them.

-Typical human nature, - drawled Regulus, sipping his whiskey. - Just remove the Dark Lord and Dumbledore and what will they believe in? Only to mourn their choice.

______________________________________________________________________________________

It's even easier to cast a spell over Trelawney than Reggie thought. She's totally drunk and crying about how she let Potters down. Talking about prophecy. The people around are drunk but curious. Word for word. _The prophecy became known._ Dumbledore holds his face, of course, but almost loses it when the prophecy is brought to the Wizengamot because the judges want to know about him.

 _It fulfilled._ Fudge is delighted. This is proof of the death of the Dark Lord, in his opinion. The problem is Augusta Longbottom. She almost fuming because Dumbledore never said a word to her family about it. Because the Lestranges tortured Frank and Alice because of the prophecy. This is where Dumbledore has to dodge. He says that Neville was not magically strong enough, that Potters had stronger family magic, that Lily knew a way to save her son. Technically, it works, although people with ears get it. _Dumbledore should have warned the Longbottoms anyway, just in case._

Amelia Bones is a very honest and fair woman. She doesn't like this story. She asks other questions. About Trelawney.

-This is the only thing she predicted in her life, Albus, - Amelia says grimly. - Why is she teaching at Hogwarts?

-The followers of the Dark Lord know about the prophecy, - he twists. - They could attack her. She's safe at Hogwarts.

-But the prophecy is fulfilled, - Crouch points out. - This is now known. There is no reason to keep her locked up.

Dumbledore tries to argue, but talking about the return of the Dark Lord is useless in such a situation. So Trelawney gets fired. The Board of Governors reviews other teachers. They demand to replace Binns. Reggie Arctur, an expert in history, was persuaded to replace the ghost. He said it was temporary, because he doesn't even like Britain.

-I'm happy with the new experience, - he says. - I'll just see what it's like to be a teacher. Hogwarts is both good and bad in this regard.

Because Hogwarts is no longer the best school in the world, as it turns out. Hogwarts is somewhere in the middle of the best education list, so Arctur might not change his lifestyle because of this. This prompted the Board to shake up the Hogwarts library and replace a third of all the books, as they began to become outdated. Trelawney is quickly hiding somewhere because people judge her. Although the prophets are not responsible for their prophecies. _But people are afraid to admit it._ Dumbledore got it too. People are outraged that he did not tell the Longbottoms about the prophecy. But it's just sand in the wind. Reggie grins weakly. _The fun is ahead._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie sits on the roof of a bookstore in Diagon Alley, under an invisibility spell. He sees Hagrid and Harry Potter. The enchantment works well on the Dursleys. The boy has his own room, clothes, and other small things. When the letter arrived, the Muggles told him about magic. They told that he was left on their doorstep, they even showed a note. So the boy doesn't have much love for Dumbledore. Will Hagrid cope with the task of dragging the child to Gryffindor?

 _Feathers are now useless._ Ollivander looks a little puzzled, but not overly surprised. Reggie walks in after Harry and tilts his head. The seller said about twin wands. Only one remained in the store. _Albus will be discouraged._

While Reggie is in Diagon Alley, he notices the Weasleys from the rooftop. More precisely, he looks more at their pet and remembers Luna's drawings and Sith's words. _Pettigrew._ Reggie narrowed his eyes. Sirius is innocent, but he doesn't care. _The fool should have thought with his own head._ Thinking, Reggie arranges for Molly Weasley to win a trip to Egypt for the whole family. Their photo, _with a pet_ , on the front page. Will it work or not?

Reggie gets it out of his head and goes on with his business. He met the staff at Hogwarts. _Naturally, they will not recognize him after so many years._ He wears Muggle clothes and chooses rooms and classrooms in the Clock Tower. He came here on business, and not to set an example for students. _No one should take an example from him._

He remembers the Room of Requirement, where he spent time during his school years. Thinks about hiding something. And finds the Ravenclaw's Diadem. Once he got rid of the piece of soul in it, the Diadem would be perfect for his queen.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus smoothed his beard as he considered his actions. So far, everything has been pretty good. Except for the prophecy. Why is it fulfilled? Arabella mentioned that Harry's scar has disappeared over the years. Was Albus' suspicion just suspicion? Hardly. Maybe he was wrong about the child? Also no. Harry was stronger than Neville. Dumbledore shook his head. The main thing is that Tom lost his body. Harry still can't escape fate.

The boy was born to save their world at the cost of his life. For the Greater Good. It will be an honor for Harry. Albus will prepare him for this moment. The Dark Lord will finally disappear. The heirs of the founders of Hogwarts too. Albus will finally become a full-fledged symbol of light, as it should be. Only he knows what their world needs. Only he can lead people to prosperity. After all, after Grindelwald in Britain there were no terrible events until Tom appeared. Albus was weaker only because Tom violates all the laws of magic. Therefore, he needs to get rid of him.

Albus has already come up with a plan for this year. He borrowed the Philosopher's Stone from Flamels to lure Tom. The stone must be destroyed in any case. This is too dangerous a thing. Nicholas just doesn't know the full danger. He shouldn't play with such things for the sake of immortality. Only Albus understands the importance of the fact that things like the Philosopher's Stone should not exist in this world. Only he can overcome the temptation they bear. The elder wand in his hands is proof of that. _Albus is careful not to think that Gellert threw it out himself._

But it looks like Hagrid hasn't done his job. Harry ended up in Hufflepuff. _How did it happen?_ Although Neville ended up in Gryffindor. Really?.. It cannot be. Albus knew that Ronald wanted to be friends with the Boy Who Lived. It was necessary that they be friends, then Harry will act according to the plan. Another snag was in Sirius. He escaped from Azkaban. Albus had long suspected that he was innocent, but he couldn't let Sirius raise Harry. Fudge ordered the Dementors to guard Hogwarts. Dumbledore hated these creatures, but the Minister did not accept objections.

He needs to follow the plan and figure out what to do with Sirius. If he is truly innocent and becomes Harry's guardian, he can ask for Harry's placement in Gryffindor. In any case, luck is on Albus's side.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie lit a cigarette on the roof of the Clock Tower. Hufflepuff, then. Because of Hagrid's talk? Regulus saw Ron Weasley's gaze, though. Apparently he found Harry on the train and followed the giant's path. Albus's chosen one decided to choose a house where they could not reach him. Interesting. Reggie noticed Albus's gaze directed at Neville. Dumbledore's best to remember that the boy's grandmother was a Slytherin student. _Better not to anger Lady Dragon._

Dementors were hovering at the borders of Hogwarts. They were unhappy, obviously. There are so many emotions in the school, but they shouldn't approach the castle walls. Only they can fly up to the Clock Tower. First, the spell is weaker here. Secondly, Reggie has already worked on it. Dumbledore didn't notice anyway. The charms around Hogwarts is ridiculous. How much has he rearranged over the years? Reggie does not care about the proximity of Dementors.

He has a Patronus, occlumency. He knows how to deal with them. But his attitude towards life, death and memories is also different from the attitude of most people. While Dementors are nearby. But they may be needed. So Reggie always has spheres with fond memories with him that he invented. He idly wonders if he will have to use them because of Sirius.


	3. snag

Reggie personally checked Luna's suitcase. Clothing, painting supplies, fencing uniforms. Postal crow and portkey. Reggie knelt down to put the Ravenclaw's Diadem on Luna's head. Then they went to the academy.

-Wolf fur warms well, - Luna said as they walked down the path to the school. - The old wizard thought there would be a snake.

-Igor wanted to become the headmaster of Durmstrang, - nodded Reggie. - Dumbledore would use that. He even clung to school.

-He's still looking for them, - Lovegood sang. - But he will give the third Hallow.

-He needs a second Hallow, - Regulus chuckled. - Even Grindelwald ended up being more obsessed with _other_.

-The flames of the past are still burning. It will burn the old wizard, - the girl tilted her head. - But why does he cling so hard?

-Weak, - Black replied. - History textbooks will not write that he ran after Grindelwald, but it will not wash away his sins. They are not that hard to see.

-We all share Grindelwald's eyes, - Luna said. - Dementors can help you, scorpion.

-Enjoy life, little moon, - Reggie said. - You know how to contact me. Here the technique works.

The girl nodded gravely, hugging him. _They do not know how the conversation will affect the attentive ears, but it will definitely be interesting._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie didn’t even look up from checking the tests when Minerva flew into the staff room.

-They're pissing me off already, - she hissed.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Source of McGonagall's headache from the very first lesson. Obviously, the girl boasted of her knowledge, and the boy cheated. Granger tried to interrupt Reggie's lecture by inserting something from a textbook. It was worth seeing her face when she learned that the information in the lecture never made it into the textbooks.

-This knowledge was too important for the Greeks. If you are done with this nonsense, Miss Granger, I will continue the lecture. There are people here who want _real_ knowledge.

The girl, reddened with embarrassment, sat down and did not interrupt his lessons again, fearing that he would not answer her questions later. Regulus immediately said that he did not accept the cheating works, as well as the work of those from whom they cheated. So Hermione quickly stopped letting anyone cheat from her at all.

-The problem is in Ronald, - grumbled Pomona. - He sticks to Harry. - Who will soon begin to curse him, apparently. - Obviously wants to make friends with the chosen one.

-Molly and Arthur better calm him down, - Minerva winced. - He recently brought Longbottom to the Forbidden Wing.

Apparently Dumbledore was torn between Harry and Neville. Reggie grinned. He has already sent interesting information to the journalist from the Prophet.

The next day, the newspapers were full of the history of the Dark Lord's past. His real personality and background, life in an orphanage. Rita Skeeter wrote that Dumbledore knew all this, since he already taught at Hogwarts at that time. She pointed out that this information could alienate pure-bloods from Voldemort. Then there would be fewer victims of the war. It all happened on the anniversary of the Potters' deaths, so Harry looked grim.

-The Halloween banquet has been made mandatory, - Reggie said, - but didn't Harry and Neville lost their parents at that time?

The boys were allowed not to go to the banquet. They nodded gratefully to Regulus later. And during the banquet itself, there was an incident with a troll. Black immediately caught the presence of a dark creature near the hall, and not in the dungeon, which he told the staff about. Albus hurried to the forbidden wing, and Minerva, Horace and Filius followed the troll. Reggie returned to the Clock Tower. He was not interested in the development of events.

He knew Sirius had already been seen nearby. Soon he will come to Hogwarts or already somewhere here. The charms around Hogwarts is weak. Reggie narrowed his eyes. _Quirrell._ The trail of dark magic is weak, but growing. Associated with this are the dead unicorns in the forest. This is how the Dark Lord gains strength. After a little thought, Black sent information about the troll to Rita.

This caught the attention of Amelia Bones, whose niece studied at Hogwarts. The woman arrived in the evening as Quirrell went out into the woods. Reggie watched him from a tree and fired a bright spell into the air, alarming Dementors and centaurs. The latter were already looking for the culprit in the attacks. Regulus used the portkey to get into his office.

From the window he could see Amelia with a couple of Aurors and Dumbledore hurrying towards the forest.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Filius poured tea for the teachers.

-I just can't believe it, - he muttered. - Possessed!

Quirrell received a kiss from the Dementors who arrived first, but the centaurs told Bones what he was doing there. He killed unicorns and kept a spirit in his body that managed to fly away. In this situation, Dumbledore could not say that it was the Dark Lord. He already had problems. Neville took the opportunity to tell Amelia about three-headed dog. She was furious, of course.

Dumbledore had to pay a fine for the troll and the Cerberus, but he kept silent about the stone, only saying that there was an extremely important thing for the Flamels at Hogwarts, and that he would contact them. Hagrid was forbidden to have pets more dangerous than an ordinary dog. Quirrell's body was taken away. Since he could pose a threat to children, the Dementors were not reprimanded.

-Who will be in his place? - Poppy asked.

-Remus, - Minerva said somewhat sullenly. - He'll be arriving soon.

Others didn't seem enthusiastic. First, a friend of Sirius. Second, the werewolf.

-What's with Granger?

-She's fine, - Horace replied.

-I took 50 points away from Ron, - Minerva said. - I’m tired of the fact that he brings to tears those who are smarter than him.

-That is the majority, - said Reggie. - At this rate, he will remain in the first year. Although Albus is unlikely to allow it.

-Let him try, - Aurora hissed. - This story with the Dark Lord is just a nightmare.

Parents were torn about what to resent first. About story, a troll or Quirrell. Reggie rubbed the burn on his cheek. He told a lot in his lessons. It won't take long for students to understand why Lupin disappears on a full moon.

-What about the stone? - remembered Filius.

Minerva just shrugged. She wasn't sure why Albus had brought the stone to Hogwarts at all. Flamels kept it quietly for centuries. But her suspicions began to arise. The headmaster did not shut up about how Harry looked like James. He didn't think the boy would go after the stone, did he? The boy was clearly not interested. Harry had friends in Hufflepuff with whom he loved to spend time. Minerva was worried about the muggles at first, but they seem to have behaved decently towards the boy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Albus sent a letter to Flamels, where he said that the Dark Lord almost got the stone, so it had to be destroyed. Albus also asked Nicholas for a couple of books to track Tom down. It all happened too quickly. The headmaster did not have time to push Harry against him. 

The boy had no interest in the stone at all and avoided Ron. And the story of Tom's past pushed him even more away from Gryffindor. How did Skeeter even know? Albus was even less expecting Amelia to appear. He almost convinced her that everything was fine when something happened in the Forbidden Forest. The Headmaster knew that Tom had taken possession of Quirinus's body, of course, but he did not think that he would get caught like that. The centaurs said that the teacher was possessed by an evil spirit. Albus couldn't tell it was Tom, because no one could confirm it.

At least he was able to find Remus. He needs to sort out the problem with Sirius. Maybe Harry will wait for a confrontation with his parents' killer? Act like a Gryffindor?

Albus thought about this for a couple of days when he was unexpectedly summoned to the Wizengamot. Flamels sued him. When Albus saw their lawyer, something in him turned over.

_You are a disappointing friend, Albus Dumbledore._

Why did Nicholas give him the fake? Why didn't he trust him? Sith Aloli stretched his lips into _Gellert's_ grin, showing Albus's letter to Flamels.

_How could a dead man encroach on a stone? Why did you decide to destroy someone else's property? Should I talk about a murder attempt?_

A mocking grin and ferocity in eyes of different colors. The judges looked gloomily at Albus, who tried to justify himself. Fudge frowns.

_The Dark Lord is dead, Albus._

Crouch bristled.

_The Philosopher's Stone is not your property._

Amelia strain.

_Have you decided to control the fate of people, Albus?_

Albus was magically forbidden from contacting the Flamels, even if he was dying. He could not ask someone to contact them, he could not come close to them. Aloli is undeniably calm. Gellert has never been like this. _Albus dismisses the idea that the children have two parents._ The lawyer walks away with a wave of his coat. Albus hastily looked away. _He does not look at the back, which he chased in his youth._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius tried to break into Gryffindor's Tower. Reggie sits on the roof of his tower while Dementors cut around. The idiot went after the rat, huh. Reggie lay on his back, looking up at the sky. _Fading paw prints before his eyes._ Arcturus said that Sirius stopped being an Animagus then. But he could learn again in prison, although the transformation time is now limited. That is why it took so long to get there, apparently.

Does an idiot read newspapers? Does he know what is happening? Sirius has three options. Not trusting Albus, trusting Albus, not trusting and then trusting Albus. Reggie doesn't know which way Sirius will go. Who lost his beloved brother, friends, ideal. Regulus just started a new life, but what will Sirius do? Reggie is interested because the plan depends on it, but nothing more. Reggie has a family, a queen and an image of boys before his eyes. He doesn't care about the fate of Sirius Potter as such.

Now everything is relatively calm. Before Christmas. Albus rearranges his plans, of course. But his purpose will never change. Regulus has already started to publish little by little Ravenclaw's books. In France, of course. Flamels even asked for copies of books on alchemy, paying a decent price. Reggie gave the money to Luna. She needs to buy painting supplies. Although the girl opened an account in Gringotts in Greenland, transferring the Lovegoods funds there. She was already saving money for travel. _That's why she is the queen._

Filius was delighted with the Ravenclaw's books, but distressed by the location of the heir.

-I can't blame him though, - he admitted. - Education in Britain is not the same.

He clearly doesn't like it. Reggie noticed how he watched educational programs at other schools and how he glanced at Albus.

-I thought there were no heirs to the founders, - Pomona said. - Or is there only the heir of Ravenclaw left?

-I'm not sure, - Flitwick said slowly. - But I know that Hufflepuff definitely has no direct heirs, only side branches of the family, and even those already do not have her blood.

So the title of Hufflepuff is lost. Regulus had blood and conquest. He leaned back in his chair. Few people know about this at all, and in Britain there are fewer people like that. Dumbledore did his best to hide this information.

-What about the kids, by the way? - Reggie asked.

-Well, Granger calmed down, - Minerva admitted. - She stopped shouting out answers and teaching others. I think she really was shocked by the encounter with the troll. My lions admitted that now they can communicate with her normally. At this rate, she will finally find friends.

-They don't talk too much with Ron, - Horace remarked. - Blame him for what happened. He has no friends, obviously. He stopped pestering Harry though.

-It's a twins' work, - Pomona nodded. - They’re tired of him shaming their family.

Fred and George. They are Reggie's most interested students. He noticed that they use his stories for inspiration. Their Potions and Transfiguration scores have improved because of this. He told them that they could create items for the pranks and sell them. They can save money and then open a store. Obviously, the twins really liked this idea.

-Harry will be at the Bones’s for Christmas, - Stalk said. - He became friends with Susan, Amelia's niece. I haven't told Albus yet.

-That's right, - Minerva winced. - Ronald stays in the castle, it would be better that Albus does not try to push them against each other. Reggie, are you leaving for Christmas?

The staff knew Arctur was actually leaving more often. He gets tired of sitting in the castle, although he is the most popular teacher in the school. Minerva was somewhat disturbed by the Dementors at the Clock Tower. They literally covered the place, although Albus enchanted the school. Or not? She had vague doubts about that because of Quirrell. Why didn't Albus notice? Although Dementors didn't do much, they didn't even react to the children. McGonagall saw that Reggie often sat on the roof of the tower, and the creatures just floated by. Maybe some special amulet or charms?

-Yes, - Reggie nodded. - My queen is at the magic academy, I’ll take her away for the holidays.

-Do you have a child? - Aurora choked on tea.

-She's my distant cousin's daughter. She and her husband died, so I took the girl, - Reggie shrugged one shoulder. - By the way, the students are throwing sidelong glances at Lupin.

Minerva winced.

-Not surprising.

Remus was not a bad teacher, quite the opposite. But Reggie told more than he did, and Filius showed more. Remus was a downtrodden man. Minerva had to admit that he was always like that, but surrounded by friends it was not noticeable.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie lay in his friend's frigate cabin with his eyes closed. The sound of water was in his ears. It was partly reminiscent of the bottom of a lake with inferi, but partly it reminded of a frozen river.

_Auror glided across the ice, purring a melody. He knew that eyes of different colors were watching him. But now he was just enjoying the frosty air. Today he did not want to dance, just breathe deeply. The dark wizard behind the trees felt it too. He soon disappeared, leaving a thermos of hot coffee at the river's edge. Auror summoned the thermos to him with magic. He continued to slide on the ice, warming his hands on a thermos and smiling absently._

Reggie went out onto the deck. Miguel stood there looking into the distance. Regulus pressed against his side, his nose buried in his fur collar.

-All your collars and hoods have fur.

-Fur suits me, as the crown suits you.

They grinned. Miguel Troyev also had a family poisoning him at one time and also went to his death. Only, he lost the brother he loved. Only his name and the name of the ship remained. Reggie only has a last name.

-The idiot again thinks only of the traitor, - said Miguel. - Shouldn't he be thinking about the boy?

-Who knows his priorities, - Reggie answered quietly. - We have our own.

-Right. Come, Your Majesty, let's have some coffee, why freeze here.

None of them like water or cold. But they prefer swimming and frosty countries. Reggie nodded, glancing at the island ahead. They will soon reach Iceland.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The wall of Luna's room is already painted. A girl with long hair on a throne and a knight presenting her with a diadem. Luna has good friends. Martial arts and magical creatures teachers are fussing over her. Many people understand the essence behind her vague words. _It’s useless to expect this from Hogwarts._

Edda and Durmstrang really have joint classes. Reggie noticed a man in a red and black uniform with steel eyes. Dimitri Tudor.

-The wise wolf borrowed a book of fairy tales from me, - Luna shared.

So he knows about it. Bishop was right. Tudor noticed Reggie and bowed his head in greeting, but did not approach, realizing that it was too early. But Durmstrang already knows about Dumbledore, so the old man had better not meddle with them. Reggie picks up Luna and visits the Rookwoods. Augustine immediately jumps on him.

-Parents say that I am too small for the academy, - he was indignant.

-Take the notes from Luna, - advised Reggie. - If you're ready, you can finish earlier.

Augustine has the research nature of parents, he can definitely do it. Of the Reggie family, only Sith graduated from school, but three years earlier than expected. So it won't surprise Regulus if Luna or Augustine eventually follow in their footsteps.

-We've got it all, - Augustus said. - We can go on a family trip.

Augustine and Luna were already running towards the frigate.

-So you saw Tudor? - clarified Barty. - And he found out about the Deathly Hallows?

-Yes, I'm not sure yet how it will turn out.

But Dumbledore better rest while he can still. After the holidays, a new shock awaits him.


	4. change

-Put it back, - Sith said without opening his eyes.

-I'm not that bad at cooking, - Bishop puffed, putting down the ladle.

-You cook like Konrad drives.

Reggie exhaled cigarette smoke. He needs to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

-The rats run first, - said Luna.

-Will not have time.

-Grim is already there, - Aloli remarked. - The old man has no choice but to dodge.

-And he calls others snakes, - laughs Reggie.

-Too many seers per square meter, - Bishop grumbles.

They chuckle. More fun coming soon.

-You’ll be Potter’s lawyer, then, - Bishop said. - _I'll get him._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

At the end of January, Sirius Potter broke into Gryffindor Tower and alarmed the students. Apparently, he somehow found out the password, because the knight who guarded the entrance instead of the Fat Lady let him through. What he did there is not clear. Didn't he know Harry Potter was in Hufflepuff? Ron Weasley told everyone how he woke up and saw Sirius with a knife in his hand above him.

The boy did this in the great hall while Reggie was watching his rat. She tried to hide in his pocket, but Ron held her, ignoring her writhing. So Regulus waves his hand, making the rat soar upward, trapped in the magic ball.

-Mr. Weasley, why are you holding an animagus? - he drawled lazily.

The staff is petrified. Filius quickly waved his wand and the rat flashed gray.

-Minerva, contact Amelia immediately, - the little professor says stiffly. - All Weasleys, infirmary. _Now_.

Fred and George hastily pull the stunned Percy and Ron with them. Pale Poppy hurried after them. Reggie pulled the ball with the rat in it to him and stood up. He could see how Lupin turned white.

-Anything interesting, Remus? - he tilted his head.

Lupin jumped up. But Reggie had already gone after Minerva. Amelia arrived with the Aurors in her office.

Of course, Peter Pettigrew tried to put the blame on Sirius. To say that he bewitched him in their duel. But Horace poured a veritaserum into his throat and doubts disappear. Gloomy Amelia doesn't even report to Fudge. The idiot would send the Dementor for a kiss before they dealt with Sirius's situation. Therefore, Bones immediately calls a meeting of the Wizengamot.

The trial is fast. Pettigrew confessed under the veritaserum that he was a supporter of Voldemort, that he was a secret keeper, that he told his master about the prophecy, that he had killed the muggles, not Sirius, that he had been hiding with the Weasley family all these years, because he wanted to be informed about Dumbledore's actions. He was thrown into Azkaban, in the cage for the animagus. Of course, he was asked about this and the judges learned the full story.

Lupin was also summoned to court. They asked how he could not recognize his old friend in animal form. Remis was able to excuse himself by the fact that he had never seen a rat up close. But that didn't save him from being fired. Dumbledore tried to argue, but then the students interfered. There are already Dementors around them, they definitely don't need a werewolf too.

The situation with Sirius is still unclear. Why the hell did he run into the kids' bedroom with a knife? So the Dementors stay at Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge, Fudge's assistant, came instead of Lupin. Questions rained down on Dumbledore's head. Why didn't he notice anything? Why didn't he suspect that something was wrong with Sirius's situation, if he knew him personally?

In the end, the charms around Hogwarts was finally put to the test. The protective charms has been enhanced. Removed those that let dark creatures into school because of Lupin. Those were put that would not let people in animagic form or under Polyjuice Potion to the castle. Animagus in the castle itself could safely be there in animal form. Amelia glanced sideways at the Dementors around the Clock Tower, but said nothing.

Molly and Arthur were reprimanded for not recognizing the Animagus. How could a garden rat live with them for so many years? Ron walked quieter than water. He tried not to remind others of his colorful stories about Sirius Potter and the knife. Harry walked brooding but calm.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus tapped the parchment with his quill. He was barely able to recover from Peter's trial. He never paid attention to the students' pets, but who in their right mind would pretend to be a rat for 10 years? So Albus would have to rely on Sirius's loyalty now. If he becomes Harry's guardian, he will ask for reassignment to Gryffindor. Because Harry won't do it himself.

Albus had sent the boy his father's invisibility cloak for Christmas, but Harry didn't seem to use it. He didn't act like a Gryffindor at all. Sirius's influence won't be all that bad. Surely he will infect the boy with love of exploits and pranks. So far, this is Albus' only hope. Even Remus was useless. Harry didn't ask him about Patronus because the Dementors were never close to him. But the headmaster hoped that Lupine would teach the boy a spell and induce him to act like James. He even thought to let a couple of Dementors get closer

But Dementors loved the Clock Tower very much. Albus tried not to go in there because of their number. The students said that the influence of Dementors is not felt there if they don't go outside. But still, how could Reggie be there all the time?

The door to Albus's office swung open.

-Albus, Dementors have caught Sirius, - Poppy said excitedly.

Sirius was also awaiting trial. But Sith Aloli was also present in the Wizengamot. The lawyer said he represented Potter's interests in relation to Harry. Amelia just nodded. The judges quickly acquitted Sirius and awarded him compensation. Then Aloli took up the problem of guardianship. Before Albus could even open his mouth, the lawyer beat him to.

_Since Sirius Potter is Harry Potter's godfather, he had to raise the boy. Unfortunately, my client spent a long time surrounded by Dementors, so he cannot immediately start his duties now. I suppose Albus Dumbledore is going to point this out, the one who sent Harry Potter to the Muggles, contrary to the laws of the wizarding world._

Aloli didn't even look at Albus. But the gloomy judges turned in his direction. Augusta Longbottom's look did not bode well. Dumbledore was quick to explain about the charms around the Muggle's house. _A familiar spark flashed in Aloli's left eye._

_Why is there no such charms around the house of the second chosen one?_

Albus almost swallowed his tongue at the question. Crouch grinned thinly.

_What do you suggest, Mr. Aloli?_

_Sirius Potter will be admitted to hospital for treatment. As soon as he fully recovers and acquires a home for himself and the boy, the healers will decide whether he is ready to become a guardian. If so, Harry Potter will stay with him. Albus Dumbledore can even put Fidelius on the house, since he is so concerned about the fate of the child. I suppose he should be the keeper this time, since he is sure he knows best._

The lawyer turned an icy gaze with dancing flames in to the pale Albus.

_Unless of course you are not afraid of the dead Dark Lord, Chief Warlock._

Lady Longbottom did not hide her grin as she voted for the proposal. Fudge nodded, counting the votes.

_The proposal was approved._

Aloli didn't look at Sirius during the entire meeting as if he didn't care, so Albus asked who hired him. But the lawyer arched an eyebrow.

_Would you like to know who hired a lawyer for someone you have known since the age of 11, but who you never came to in Azkaban? Attorney-client privilege. I would say it was nice to see you again, but that would be a lie. Until next time, I think, Albus Dumbledore._

Dumbledore can no longer deny that he is familiar with this silhouette. _No, Gellert was too obsessed to love, Albus knew that._ The healers took Sirius away, and Amelia spoke menacingly.

-Don't go to Mungo, Albus. You got in the way enough.

Albus knows Harry was with her on holidays. He should be careful now.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Filius turned the page of the newspaper. The public has finally calmed down with these trials. Albus even began to leave the office, where he was hiding from the anger of people. The staff understood this rage. The parents were angry because of the werewolf, the rest because the headmaster allowed an innocent to rot in Azkaban. Minerva was especially crushed by this. She, too, knew Sirius well, but she did not question his guilt. She decided that the headmaster knew the truth for sure. She should have visited Sirius herself.

Pomona walked into the staff room and sat by the fireplace. She took Harry to see Sirius today.

-How was it? - asked Horace.

-Not bad, - Sprout said after thinking. - But Harry told him in face that he didn't trust Dumbledore and didn't like Gryffindor.

Minerva shuddered. Harry hadn't really spoken to the gryffindors, although he had spoken to other houses.

-And what about Sirius? - said Reggie.

-He said he doesn't trust Albus either, - Pomona sighed. - Sirius approached the matter seriously, it seems. He does not complain about the procedures and is looking for a home. He asked Harry where he wants to live. They think about Bradford.

-No matter how you look, the boy should be with his godfather, - Aurora shook her head. - Send him to the Muggles because there is some kind of charms, sounds crazy.

-He did show up in Mungo with Remus, - Pomona winced. - Sirius barked at both. Said he would contact that lawyer and make a ban on Lupin so that he could not approach him or Harry. Given the recent history, he will succeed, I must say. Albus tried to talk about the Weasleys, but Harry was there at that moment. Said he'd better go to the orphanage _like Tom Riddle_. Albus retired immediately after that.

-He wanted to send Harry to the Weasleys? - Filius asked sourly. - He is completely out of his mind. He had better talked to Fudge about Dementors.

They were still at the school. Umbridge said it was safer that way. You never know what else Dumbledore overlooked. Reggie hid a grin. She won't stay here long. It's time to make the Ministry look even worse.

-By the way, who sent that lawyer? Wasn't he representing Flamels? - Slughorn recalled. - Did they decide to take revenge on Albus like that?

-Serves him right, - grumbled Minerva.

Reggie turned to the fireplace. Sith is having fun too, obviously. Bishop only left Sirius alive because he was needed for the plan. Sirius won't even remember how the Dementors caught him. They are only happy to help for the spheres that Regulus gave them on the roof. They already told him a lot of interesting things about Umbridge. She brought the Black Quill with her. The charms for such things only warns the headmaster, but Dumbledore clearly won't do anything about it. March would be fine, Reggie decided. There, the holidays will begin.

________________________________________________________________________________

Umbridge screeched down the Hogwarts hallway as two red smoke dragons chased her, loudly roaring and shooting sparks. All the nearest doors were locked, so the woman had to run outside. She fell to the ground, dragons flew over her, soared up and exploded with colorful fireworks. Dolores lifted her head. Amelia and the Aurors stood before her.

-A complaint was filed against you because of the Black Quill, Dolores, - Amelia hissed.

Umbridge turned white as she rose to feet. She hasn't even used it yet!

-T-that's j-just slander, - Umbridge stammered. - You saw these!..

A chill drifted from above. A pair of Dementors descended from the roof of the Clock Tower. Bones saw Reggie Arctur sitting there calm, surrounded by Dementors. One of the approaching guards waved at Umbridge, sending a mental message to the Aurors. Their eyes widened. Amelia instantly aimed her wand at Dolores.

-You come with us immediately.

Amelia didn’t give Fudge a word to interject, organizing an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. Under the veritaserum, Umbridge confessed that she sent dementors to unwanted people, often this ended in a kiss. She herself was sentenced to a kiss in the end. The Prophet published a list of her victims so that families could file claims for compensation. Cornelius put all the blame on Dolores and hid from the howlers. Dumbledore had to admit that he sensed a dark artifact, but did not dare to say so, as the assistant Minister had the item. He got off lightly this time. All the negativity poured onto the Ministry.

Augusta offered to ask the goblins for help to dispel the curse on the post, and find a normal teacher. And so they did. The curse weakened over the years, so the goblins got rid of it. Alastor Moody was hired as a teacher. Albus rejoiced at his old friend. But Alastor had a long talk with Amelia and Augusta.

-Albus is hiding something, - Bones said grimly.

Even if the Dark Lord was alive, Dumbledore's obsession with prophecy was abnormal. Lady Longbottom even visited the Weasleys and said that it was for their own good that they had better stay away from her grandson.

-It's strange that Reggie Arctur agreed to the position, - she said. - He had the best choice, I'm sure.

-Dementors are constantly around the tower that he occupies, - Amelia admitted. - When Umbridge ran out of the castle, he was watching from the roof. I got the impression that Dementors told about her because he asked them.

-So he’s there with a purpose, - Moody nodded. - It's probably because of him that the Dementors caught Sirius.

The question with the Dementors stood squarely. There was no reason for their presence at school. But given that everyone who could showed up at Hogwarts without any problems, the guards for the school were necessary. The Board of Governors thought about better security for the school. As a result, four Dementors were left at Hogwarts and the statues of the school were enchanted. They patrolled the school at night and warned the staff about intruders. The Dementors weren't all that enthusiastic to return to Azkaban. Amelia noticed that they were stuck at the Clock Tower, obviously discussing something, and then scattered. This strengthened her suspicions that Reggie Arctur could negotiate with them.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie puffed irritably. Albus detained everyone. He was broadcasting how everything would work out now, how good it was that the number of dementors had decreased, that it was necessary to prepare children for exams. People with eyes could see that he was nervous about Sirius and Harry. As a result, Regulus was late for Edda. People got there either on their own or with portkeys prepared in advance by headmaster Callahan.

Spitting, Regulus apparated to the ocean, where he turned into black smoke. This is a form of travel from dark magic, the invention of which Voldemort appropriated to himself. In fact, the history of this method is simply lost, and only those with a damaged soul can master it. Because of damn Dumbledore, Reggie had to fly over the ocean to get Luna.

He landed on the ground with a swing, causing the snow nearby to immediately melt. The girl was already walking towards him with a dancing gait.

-Sorry, little one, the old bug detained everyone, - Regulus winced.

-He's nervous, - she sang. - The grim and the fawn are already a family, he just doesn't know. - She tilted her head. - Gladiators are watching us.

Reggie turned his head abruptly, instantly pinning Bayon Callahan, his sister and her husband to the spot. The headmaster smiled shyly.

-We noticed smoke, - he explained. - And I wanted to talk to you, Reggie.

This is to put it mildly. Callahanov has long been interested in the duet. The teachers overheard their conversation when Arctur brought Luna to school for the first time, and told Bayon and Tudor. Dimitri immediately rushed to look for information, he even borrowed Tales of Beedle the Bard from Lovegood. This immediately showed that Reggie Arctur got a job at Hogwarts not just out of interest.

Many people immediately liked Luna. Karoo and Ladvick simply adored the girl. She clearly had a gift. As did her guardian. Bayon wanted to offer him a place at the academy. The headmaster taught history himself, but they could share the subject so that Arctur could travel, as he did before his work at Hogwarts. But first of all, he will clearly end his business in Britain.

Dimitri was worried about Dumbledore. Judging by the hazy words of Luna and Reggie, he was looking for the Deathly Hallows, or rather the Resurrection Stone. Who knows what he will do with such an artifact, if it really exists. Tudor was also interested in the words about Grindelwald's obsession. _Did he really love someone more than power?_

Luna had many books of her own, as Katrin noted. The girl read them everywhere, so that students and teachers could see them. _These were ancient and unique books._ When similar books began to be published in France on behalf of the Ravenclaw family, it became clear where Luna got them from. From her guardian. Bayon really wanted to talk to Arctur about them. Maybe he'll sell copies of a few books that he hasn't published yet for the academy library.

Seeing the strange smoke that rushed towards Luna, Bayon belatedly realized that Reggie not only possesses ancient knowledge, but also applies it. The headmster had no idea what kind of transportation this was.

Luna danced towards the creature pens, and Reggie turned smoothly to the Callahan. Muggle clothes or not, pure blood cannot be hidden. As Dimitri noted, he only lacks the crown.

-Theodora and Esdras Callahan, - drawled Reggie. - Barty's friends.

Theodora's eyes widened.

-So you're Barty's older brother, - she guessed.

-Let's get acquainted.

Reggie said he would think about the job in a year. He agreed to provide copies of the books to Edda and Durmstrang.

-The old man will contact Tudor soon, - Reggie remarked. - By the summer he will be more persistent.

-You can't budge Dimitri by persistence, - Esdras snorted. - Especially when it comes to his school. I guess we should all meet in the summer.

Arctur nodded, looking at Luna and smiling at her. Bayon recalled the paintings in the girl's room, which the students spoke of with admiration. _So that's who her knight is._ The headmaster smiled weakly, realizing what kind of jewelry the girl sometimes wore. _Hogwarts is truly a disappointment._


	5. ruin

Reggie has a migraine, he thinks it's from thoughts of Dumbledore. Black lies on the couch, or rather, almost on Bishop. Sith is drinking coffee phlegmatically by the window.

-What I don't understand, - draws Bishop, - what would he do next? Would they have bumped into each other in the first year, and then?

-He could wait a year, - Sith replied slowly. - The Dark Lord would have acquired some semblance of a body by then. He himself would have taken action. Now Dumbledore needs a new plan.

Sith looked ahead, but his eyes did not see the city.

_People scream about Grindelwald. He walks smoothly over corpses, while his people rush through the streets. They are in Germany. Gellert has long been called a monster and a madman. He is. But his thoughts are not here. He thinks of only one. They played the game of cat and mouse for a long time. It's time for Grindelwald to catch his obsession. An Auror whose ferocity is unmatched. Whose calmness angers and excites. Gellert has never loved anyone in his life. He doesn't love Percival either. Because love is too weak a word. Therefore, it is not enough. Percival deserves more. Grindelwald will simply kill the dissenters. He will bring a bloody crown at the feet of his obsession, even if it is the last thing he will do in his life. There may be one throne, but the king is not._

Sith threw back his head, eyes closed. There is music in his ears that Bishop cannot hear. Reggie hears only echoes. _But he also likes the melody._

-They talk about founders in Britain, - said Reggie. - Just words. But soon they will get louder. After all, books hardly ever reach this country. People will start to resent and ask questions.

-Four kings without a crown, a queen and two knights, - Sith grinned slowly. - There are more candidates now. A kingdom doesn't need to exist to just be. Kings don't need crowns to be kings.

Bishop chuckled. He doesn't need to see the crown to feel the king. That is why his ancestors followed Grindelwald to the end.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius is completely healthy, bought a house and received custody of Harry. He asked the goblins to enchant the house, but abandoned the idea with Fidelius. Although he added a charm to prevent Albus Dumbledore from entering the house. Sirius said that Harry would decide which house he went to. Sirius spent a lot of time with Amelia, and Harry with Susan.

Nothing else happens at Hogwarts, so the wizards took notice of other news. For example, the books of the Ravenclaw family, published abroad. Why there? How many heirs are left alive? Historians and journalists began their search. They reached the goblins. They say that there is only one Lord. With the titles of three founders. And Britain rolled over. Dumbledore too. The staff saw him frantically checking pedigrees, and shared a look.

-How can there be only one Lord? - Pomona asks uncertainly.

-Apparently, the descendants of Slytherin and Gryffindor married each other, - Filius replied. - So the titles went together for a long time. It seems, then they married into the family of a descendant of Ravenclaw.

-That is, a descendant of the three founders, - muttered Minerva. - Albus mumbled about Harry and the Dark Lord.

-About that, - Slughorn winced. - Technically, the Dark Lord's family inherited the Slytherin title, but no one was left. Only the Dark Lord and Harry. They have common ancestors. You won't find it right away, but historians have already found as much as they could.

Flitwick looked at the papers.

-Peverells, huh? The younger brother's posterity are easy to trace, - he nodded. - Only the Potters are left in the end. But not the descendants of Cadmus. In fact, it is unknown whether Antioch had descendants or not. If you think about it, it is not at all surprising that a descendant of Ravenclaw traced his lineage. Rowena's heirs have always been distinguished by their intelligence.

-Then he doesn't care about Britain, right? - Poppy asked sadly. - Hogwarts education is no longer the best. It is logical that the descendants of the wisest among the founders were looking for more knowledge abroad.

-What's Albus's interest though? - Reggie asked, checking the students' assignments. - He obviously knew that the Dark Lord and the Potters were descendants of the founders. So why was silent about it? Or why is he looking so desperately now?

Minerva frowned. Right. The headmaster looked too worried. McGonagall narrowed her eyes. She knew how much Albus valued Hogwarts. _Or his place?_ Minerva knew that Albus never shared all of his plans. The world believed that without Albus, Hogwarts could fall. But is it? Minerva saw the constant quarrels between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the obsolete knowledge, the discontent of the muggle-borns with the backwardness of the wizarding world of Britain. Albus did nothing about it. McGonagall leaned back in her chair.

-He didn't ask for your help?

-I'm not helping, - he simply answered. - I know that copies of Ravenclaw books have been donated to some schools that value knowledge the most. This Lord will not play Dumbledore's games. The founders have long been dead, and Hogwarts is almost in the ruins of its past. Why would he do something about it?

Filius nodded. Only Albus clutched at the past like a drowning man.

-Besides titles, there is nothing left, right? - Clarified Sprout. - Only Ravenclaw books. Why look for heirs? Can they manage the castle?

-Technically, - Regulus replied. - To do this, you need to confirm your legacy and immerse yourself in the Hogwarts business. The Triple Lord could decide the fate of the castle without even being here. But he could have done it long ago, if he had the desire. I have no idea what Albus is afraid of in that case.

Flitwick rubbed his chin. Hence, the heir does not care. Albus's fears are looking more and more ridiculous. Is he so afraid for his place?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus put down his quill with a sigh. The year did not go as he expected. Tom knows where, Pettigrew in Azkaban, Sirius Harry's guardian. Albus's plan was cracked.

He wanted to push Harry and Tom against each other, then the latter would act on his own. He would have come for the boy. But now what? He needs to lure Tom to Hogwarts again. Albus thought of the Triwizard Tournament. But the headmaster of Durmstrang refused him. As soon as Dumbledore hinted that it would improve the reputation of his school after Grindelwald, Tudor's eyes resembled the blade of a sword.

_I am aware of the reputation brought here by the one you chased so desperately, Albus Dumbledore. You carry the same reputation on your shoulders. Durmstrang continued to stand in spite of this. Better worry about your school._

Albus hurried to leave his office after these words, feeling a lump of fear in his stomach. Headmaster Beauxbatons said she hadn't seen Ravenclaw Lord, but had heard rumors. He gave many copies of his predecessor's books to Durmstrang and Flamels. Was it a blow to Albus? Or just a coincidence? Dumbledore tried not to think about it. Since Lord isn't interested in Hogwarts, it's even better.

He wanted the last heirs to die anyway. Although this heir is alive, he will not interfere with Albus. Although the magicians of Britain were shocked by this. They started talking about the founders themselves leaving Hogwarts. Albus couldn't let this happen. He came up with a plan. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons will arrange joint classes. This will rally the students of the two schools for the coming war and strengthen Dumbledore's credibility in France.

They decided to select the eight strongest seventh-year students from each school. They will pass obstacles just like in the Tournament. It’s just eight instead of three. It's even more interesting this way. The audience will love it. Tom will definitely be there. Or his people. They will try to do something.

Since the prophecy is fulfilled, Neville can be set as the chosen one. Tom will try to kill both boys anyway. Neither Albus nor the Weasleys could win them over to their side, but it was a matter of time. Albus was already thinking about Azkaban. If the Lestranges run away, then Neville will want to avenge his parents. In any case, if Tom kills one child, it will spur the second to act. They both have families. Alubs will be able to convince any of them that the family is worth dying for.

The only problem is the Horcruxes. Albus searched wherever he could. Nothing. Maybe there are no Horcruxes? Even better. But he should not lose his vigilance. If Harry or Neville succeeds in attacking Voldemort, it will become clear whether he has Horcruxes or not. Of course, it won't be right away. The boys are still weak. Albus can't risk too much. But the main thing for him is to show that Tom is alive. The public itself will insist on the hero. One of the two boys will have to take on this role.

So this is a new plan. Lure Tom out, consider rescuing some Death Eaters, and prepare the boys. Even if both die, it is a necessary sacrifice. No war is complete without casualties. Everything falls into place again. His reputation will be restored in the new school year and the world will see that he was right about everything. He is a symbol of light after all.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

It took a while, but Reggie found Salazar Slytherin's grave somewhere in the swamps where he used to live. Almost nothing was left of the tombstone. Purebloods and Slytherins screamed about their superiority, about Slytherin, but what was the result? They were no different from Gryffindors who screamed about light and courage. Gryffindor's symbol plans to kill children in order to rise. _How typical._

Regulus is pureblood, he respects magic and Salazar. It's a shame that Slytherin's hopes were dashed, but this is the past. Reggie digs a hole in the grave with hands and places the Locket on the bottom. Then he buries it in silence. Salazar was probably disappointed. Losing home, best friend and all hopes. But the best friend did not understand him, was it a friend? Because Reggie hears the laugh of the one who himself summoned the flame that consumed him. They said that Grindelwald lost. But in reality, Dumbledore was the one who lost. Gellert wanted to find the real treasure, and he found it. He even left a _legacy_. Grindelwald had nothing to regret.

But Salazar Slytherin's story is over. Regulus will kill his last descendant and the title will be buried with Regulus himself, because the titles of conquest are not transferable. Hufflepuff is already forgotten. The Queen with Ravenclaw's Diadem will live. About Gryffindor Reggie doesn't care. _Courage is courage, but these guys are lousy friends._

Regulus closed his eyes, kneeling in the marshes at the forgotten grave. He hears nothing and sees nothing. Silence. There are not even echoes. If it's so quiet here, then there is nothing left of the founders at Hogwarts. _Just a sword and a broken friendship._ Symbolically, oddly enough. Reggie opened his eyes, lifting his head to the sky.

He doesn't know what the light wanted to achieve. Friendship, Equality and Peace? But they themselves destroyed it. Themselves humiliated purebloods, hindered knowledge, believed lies. In the end, nothing remained of the old days.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Augustus tapped his fingers on the table.

-A parody of the Triwizard Tournament, - he muttered. - He's trying to lure the Dark Lord out, obviously. There will be many people there. - Rookwood handed the document to Regulus. - I think he's using this ritual.

The ashes of the father, the flesh of the servant and the blood of the enemy.

-Cemetery, - Barty said. - They won't be looking for him there. Does he need the blood of Harry Potter?

-Most likely, - nodded Regulus. - But not at once. Towards the end of the year. He will gather the Death Eaters then.

Augustus and Barty exchanged glances. Theodora frowned.

-You won't participate, will you? - she worried. - It's too dangerous. For you too, Reggie.

-I will not be alone, - he said. - But you two will stay here.

-Are you sure? - Augustus asked. - We also went this way. Now we are all on a different path.

-It's okay, - Regulus shook his head. - You've done enough.

Barty squeezed his hand.

-Do not think to disappear, brother.

-I won't think about it. We don't have to worry about that until september.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Three aurors and three dark wizards are dead, but the fight continues. Fire and spells are everywhere. Percival's side is bleeding, Gellert's arm hangs motionless. But they bare their teeth and fight on. Graves coughs up blood and finally collapses. Grindelwald manages to pull him close before he falls to the ground._

_-I won't let go._

_-Now it makes no sense._

_-The world is almost at our feet._

_-This was only your goal._

_Percival closes his eyes but smiles. It's not over yet. Their time is not up yet._

_-I have two heartbeats now, - he whispers. - I turned out to be more selfish. Didn't want to interrupt our dance._

_-I'm worse, - Grindelwald swears, squeezing him tighter. - Because if the time runs out earlier, I will not hesitate._

_-I know._

_This is why Grindelwald is so obsessed with him. If their time runs out before the baby is born, Gellert really will not hesitate. It's not about heritage, it's about obsession. Grindelwald is indeed a monster, but he can feel._

_-I won't let you slip away anymore._

_They know that it is. Auror buried his face in the dark wizard's shoulder. Their feelings will have proof._

Reggie blinked awake. Bishop silently handed him the coffee. Sith is not in the loft, but Regulus can still smell the freedom that always comes from him. That's why he is their grandson. Free as they are. Even Reggie doesn't have that freedom.

-The cemetery has a spell now, - said Richter. - We will notice movement.

Three out of seven Horcruxes remain. It will be easy to kill. Dumbledore remained. Regulus thinks that he is not to blame for the death of those two. _But they could have had more time without him._


	6. masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloli - grape (Egyptian name)

The Heads of houses, Reggie, Poppy, and Aurora, gathered in the teachers' room a week after the start of the school year to prepare everything needed for the _joint study_. Aurora asked the elf to bring tea and biscuits. And they all sat down.

-Hermione is no longer a problem, - Minerva said. _Good things first, so to speak._ \- Ronald no longer causes problems for Harry and Neville. Colin Creevey runs after everyone and asks for photos. Harry drove him away from himself, Creevey pestered him about being chosen one.

-He's muggle-born, his delight is understandable, - Poppy muttered. - I noticed that Ginny Weasley was stalking Harry. Like obsessed with his celebrity.

The others sighed. _Now this._

-But Harry looks happier, - Pomona said. - I visited him and Sirius. They clearly became friends over the summer.

-When will the Beauxbatons students arrive?

-In one week. It is necessary to select students to participate. Two from each house. - Minerva sighed. - I do not like this. It looks like Albus wanted to host the Triwizard Tournament, but Durmstrang refused to participate.

-Trying to lure the Dark Lord again, - grumbled Aurora. - I do not believe that he is alive.

-There is no evidence, - Filius nodded. -I'm afraid Albus is clinging to this because his reputation is falling. Now this non-Tournament. It would be better if he introduced exchange program. Hogwarts students have not been to other schools for a long time.

Unlike Durmstrang and Edda. Reggie tilted his head to shoulder. Ilya has already suggested sending Luna to Castelobruxo in her third year for six months. The girl had already made a shopping list for this, although she still had a year. Reggie saw before his eyes the image of a scowling teenager in black and red uniform, glancing at his queen. At first he was interested in her portkey, but then he noticed her herself. _His eyes lit up._

-What about the tasks? - he asked. - There will be three stages, like in the Tournament?

-I think four, - Minerva wrinkled her brow. - At the first stage, students from both schools will be divided into pairs. Who is the best to complete the task, as I understand it. There will be a vote of judges. Two headmaster. Who else, Horace?

-Crouch, - he recalled. - Amelia, too. They don't trust Albus.

-No wonder, - Flitwick frowned. - He'd better not try to drag Neville and Harry into this. Otherwise, I am no longer responsible for myself.

-Where do the Beauxbatons stay? - clarified Aurora. - They have their own carriages, no?

-Yes, - Minerva nodded. - Fudge wants Dementors at the school again. - Poppy groaned. - I suspect the Dementors were dragged into the tests.

As a result, there were six Dementors, not four. Of course they were hanging out at the Clock Tower. The Quidditch field was being turned into a maze for the first test. The students of Beauxbatons really stayed in their carriages. Regulus noticed Hagrid's glances towards Olympe Maxime. The first stage will be before Halloween. _You don't need to have the eyes of a prophet to understand that something will happen._

Regulus has a persistent feeling that something has entered the castle. _Horcrux._ The sensation intensifies at the Gryffindor tower, but so far he does not go there.

The first stage of the tournament is a labyrinth with creatures like boggarts, dementors and giant spiders. The champions are paired. The better the teamwork, the more points. Maxime, Dumbledore, Crouch, Amelia and _Sith_. Obviously Maxime was talking to Flamels. They advised a lawyer who is equally familiar with muggle and magical laws. He will judge objectively and keep order. The British Ministry supported it, as it had already seen him in action. They told Dumbledore last. The old man could not keep the mask on his face. _Despair and disbelief._ Ah, so he began to understand.

Of the eight pairs, six remained after the test. On Halloween, someone opened the Chamber of Secrets. Mrs. Norris was petrified. Dumbledore hid the cat in the infirmary, and referred to the words about the Room as a joke. _Good joke._ The old man was clearly afraid that this would become known. Alastor arched an eyebrow and left to contact Amelia. Before that, Reggie had told him about Vairok. Bones arrived at Hogwarts with him and the Unspeakables.

-Not a word, Albus, - she warned.

Vairok hugged Reggie with a grin.

-We haven't seen each other all summer, my soul.

-You sat in the ice all summer. Where is Vlad?

-On the ship. He will also tell how I laughed at him while he was hanging on the iceberg. Do you know where to go?

-Third floor, probably. A student died there 50 years ago, she had no wounds.

Dumbledore turned pale at these words. Amelia's eyes narrowed. Reggie and Vairok went alone because two of them are enough. Vairok simply cast a spell that severed the basilisk's head.

-Well, - said Regulus. - I expected more. Salazar could have left something more serious if he wanted to kill the muggleborns.

-People like to exaggerate, right? - Vairok grinned. - Rather, it looks like a cruel joke. _As you are to me, so I am to you._

They took the carcass of the beast and hurried to Gringotts. For the basilisk and the gobbledegook book, the goblins opened the Lestrange vault. Reggie only took the Horcrux, the most disgusting magic possible, so it doesn't count as stealing. The Hufflepuff's Cup is _already_ stolen. The goblins received rare ingredients and ancestral knowledge, Reggie transfers part of the soul to the ring and destroys it, Wyrok takes the Cup. He will exchange it for some artifact in Morocco. Everyone wins.

Dumbledore at this time was explaining why he had not guessed about the basilisk 50 years ago. He got away, because no one knew about the beast for centuries. For the cat, the Ministry has allocated a potion from its reserves. The Unspeakables checked the Chamber of Secrets and sealed it. Newspapers covered the event. Headmaster Beauxbaton was not very happy, but so far she is on Dumbledore's side. _For now._

While the students were in the great hall, where they were gathered by the teachers, the returning Reggie entered Gryffindor Tower through the window so that the portraits would not see him. There are no witnesses outside, because there are Dementors around. Regulus found the diary in Ginny Weasley's belongings. _What's with this family?_ He planted an ordinary enchanted diary leaving traces. Don't give Dumbledore a reason to shout about Horcruxes.

The next day, there were traces of dark magic on Ginny, which Alastor noticed. The teachers found the diary, called Amelia again, and the girl was sent to Mungo.

-Cursed diary, - Moody hissed later. - The silly girl has been writing in it since the summer. Doesn't even know where he came from.

-Didn't Arthur and Molly see anything again? - Poppy frowned.

-Obviously, - Alastor grimaced. - The rest of the children were checked, they are fine. But the diary was drawing vitality out of the girl, she would need a month for treatment.

-So she opened the Chamber of Secrets? - surprised Horace. - How?

-Diary sensed dark magic there and led her there. Apparently, with the help of the diary, she could speak a little parseltongue.

-Lucky nobody died this time, - Filius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The teachers clearly saw the angry messages for Albus. According to the Weasley twins, their parents got it too. Those were accused of negligence. Arthur and Molly should have taken care of the children more than listening to Dumbledore.

And this is only the beginning of November. Reggie chuckled softly as he sat on the roof reading the newspaper. _The snake remained._ He was not sure if Nagini had already become a Horcrux or not. But nothing stopped him from killing the snake just in case.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie covered Vlad with a blanket. The guy told for a long time what a bastard Vairok was. _Vlad really got stuck on the iceberg, and Vairok just laughed._ Regulus sat down in a chair, while Sith was already in the other.

-And Dumbledore doesn't even know you have guests? - Aloli arched an eyebrow. - The castle charms is ridiculous.

-He's protecting himself. You never know who will come to him himself.

Reggie put a plate of grapes on the table.

_Auror hummed softly as he rocked his daughter in his arms and walked along the vines. Soon the baby will have to hit the road. But Percival knows who she inherited more from, so he is not sad. She will not be lost. Strong hands caught him from behind._

_-I don't like it when you're outside._

_-It's okay so far, - Percival grins. - Then we will dance again._

_But for now, they cherish their daughter. Gellert stroked her plump cheek. Of course, she is dear to him. But even his own child will not override his obsession with a man with honey eyes._

_-Do you really like grapes so much? - Grindelwald doubted. - My dear, you hardly eat it._

_-I love the look and smell. - Percival touched his cheekbone with his lips. - But beautiful things often hide secrets and danger._

_-Some are worth burning you off for, - Gellert whispers._

_Both are eager to get back to dancing. Even if the Auror is locked in the house, if the dark wizard kills everyone he sees. They are still continuing their dance. It will last forever, even if time slips through fingers._

Sith reached for the grapes. He has two surnames. But he chose _Aloli_ at the end.

-Dumbledore didn't come near you?

-No, - Sith shook his head. - He starts looking for the second Hallow though. He thinks that since he held others, he will find the last one.

-You suggest to lure, - Reggie thought. - You can pretend that you have the stone. Pretty easy if he tries the spell while you're here.

-Have you heard about the ball in Iceland? - Sith changed the subject. - Masquerade ball.

-Pureblood families of students of Durmstrang and Edda, - nodded Reggie. - Some students will be there too. Luna wants to see the masks. Come with me?

-I will not refuse, - confirmed Aloli. _Things like that brought back memories._

Sith left through the portkey. Reggie joined Vlad on the bed.

-Vairok bastard, - muttered the guy in a dream.

-Why are you so happy then? - Regulus said with just his lips, hugging him.

Vlad buried himself in his chest, sniffling softly. Reggie put an elbow under his head. It is pleasant to have children or similar, no doubt. But he could understand the feeling that overpowered parental love or its equivalent.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

At the second stage, the champions had to save their loved ones from captivity at the bottom of the lake. Reggie rolled his shoulders, looking at the water from the roof. Two more people dropped out. There are ten left. Well, people are having fun. Although that is not Dumbledore's main goal, of course. But Harry and Neville return home for Christmas without buying into the beauty of Beauxbatons students, unlike the same Ron Weasley.

-Ginny is back to lessons, - Horace said. - She looks quiet.

-There is, - Minerva nodded. - She still sighs for Harry, but she no longer pursues him. I think he has feelings for Susan.

-Sirius for Amelia, - snorted Alastor. - They will soon be living together. I can already imagine the face of Albus.

The others snorted. They calmly checked the tests, then Reggie sailed to Iceland. He did not look like a pureblood for about 15 years, but you can't hide pure blood.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna in a light blue and white dress with stones scattered over it like stars. On her head is a Diadem, and on her face is a mask. She glides between people like moonlight. A young man in the form of Durmstrang follows her almost from the very beginning of the ball, but does not dare to approach yet. The girl giggles toward the steep stairs.

Two masked men are already descending along it. In business suits, like many of those present, with a coat instead of robes on the shoulders. They move smoothly and gracefully. One moves slowly, adjusting the gloves on his hands. _He doesn't need a crown to be king._ Regulus grew up in a family where pure blood means royal blood. He has royal grace in his blood. The second man comes downstairs measuredly, checking the watch on his wrist. _His ancestors did not need crowns to take the throne._ Sith inherited the blood of the one who shook the world and the one for whom the throne was burned. He doesn't need a crown all the more.

Bayon's twin brother is already in a hurry to intercept Reggie. A thread ties them together. Tudor followed Sith as a shadow. Aloli sees him in the reflection of the windows, but doesn't stop. _This is ironic._ Sith glances at the dancing Reggie and Kronos. Regulus knows perfectly well whose eyes the Callahan have. Or rather, whose eyes one of the boys he sees before his own eyes will have. Aloli grins faintly as he walks on. _Feelings are not the same._ He also wants the flame that burned in the past. Even if it burn him too.

Luna just broke the cookie in two when the boy finally walks up to her. He coughed as she looked at him, losing confidence. But Lovegood smiled and handed him half of a cookie and the guy cheers up.

_Threads, feelings, or something else? All three wizards with a gift liked the ball._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Regulus yawned as he scanned the newspaper while Kronos slept soundly beside him. The Lestranges fled Azkaban in the middle of the night. Someone released them. It looks like the two meetings with Sith made Dumbledore hurry up. Bayon entered the bedroom and unceremoniously threw his brother to the floor.

-Is this a new morning joke? - said Kronos, hoarse from sleep.

-You're late for work, - said Bayon. - Zephyr said he would deprive you of your salary.

Reggie doesn't listen to the twins' argument as he reads on. The werewolves also perked up. Moreover, a bounty was assigned to Fenrir's head. Regulus immediately remembered Amelia. Probably, there will be a reward for the heads of the escaped Death Eaters.

-But what if Reggie disappears? - whines Kronos.

-Since he's still with you, then no, - his brother rolled his eyes. - Reggie, you could choose a more adequate person.

-Would he stick away from me? - he clarified.

-No, - Bayon grinned. - Kronos is the most stubborn of us. There is nothing to be proud of, Kronos! Step march to work.

Kronos grunted. He had already received a warning from the Rookwoods and a vicious pant from Tepes. Sith's grin scared him more though. Kronos awaited the rest of his fate's family. _Then he will be more frightened than now._ But Kronos is really stubborn. He wonders what Reggie sees, laughing at him and Bayon with such anticipation.


	7. obsession

Fenrir Greyback is one of the most ferocious werewolves in Britain, werewolves, wizards, even muggles are afraid of him. He himself had not felt fear for a long time. But when he met a creature with eerie curved fangs, he knew _terror_. The claws and fangs of which Greyback was so proud were useless when the sharp teeth sank into his flesh. He only had time to notice the horned shadow behind the attacker's back. The last thing the werewolf had time to think about was that he shouldn't have been so proud of the award for his head.

Vairok wiped the blood from his lips as he heard the other werewolf hurry away. _This is a mongrel, not a wolf._ Dumbledore doesn't change habits, obviously. Sent Lupin to the werewolves again. But the bounty hunter will not be punished for his murder if the corpse is found near Greyback. Vairok dashed after his prey. It's good that the Ministry has appointed an award for Lestrange's heads too. He liked to combine business with pleasure, so to speak.

There is less than six months of this fuss. Then Reggie will finally teach at his queen's academy and bring his vision to life. Vairok needs to chat with this Kronos Callahan. Reggie said that Tudor became interested in Sith. Vairok grinned as he chased Lupin around. Dimitri will have a hard time if he's serious. Because there is such a flame in Sith's blood that it will burn anyone. Vairok respected his ancestors, but he himself would not experience such feelings. He's just not capable. _Although his life suits him too._

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus clasped his hands in the lock in front of him. His plans were stalled. Neville looked a little grim, but he was okay, although his parents' tormentors were free. Ron tried to say that he must avenge them, punish the dark wizards as they deserved. After the second such conversation, Neville cast a spell on him, sending him to the infirmary. Minerva took 100 points from Gryffindor.

-One more word about other people's parents, Mr. Weasley, and you’ll be scrubbing boilers for the rest of the year.

This was Ron's last attempt to do anything to get at least one chosen one to notice him. Nobody wanted to deal with the boy now. Molly and Arthur no longer spoke to Albus about the prophecy. They already had problems. The ministry almost accused them of negligence in relation to children, Ron and Ginny were not popular at school. The twins preferred to spend time with each other or friends, but not with their family.

Albus frowned at the newspaper. He sent Remus to track the werewolves, but he got caught in the crossfire. Vairok Stoneulf killed Greyback and Lupin, who was nearby. The Ministry decided that Remus was working with werewolves on the dark side, recalling the situation with Pettigrew. Harry was not affected by the news at all. The boy was not even interested in the tests of the Tournament.

Albus arranged for the champions to face the dragons in the third stage. He knew that Hagrid had told Maxime about this in an attempt to impress her. Although the champions from Hogwarts weren't surprised by the dragons either. Apparently, someone from the staff told them. In any case, people loved the show. The tests were attended by journalists asking why they did not run the Triwizard Tournament. Albus spoke mournfully of Durmstrang's refusal to participate. Surely now they regret because of all the conversations that have developed around the joint activities of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

_He shouldn't have said anything._ A few days later, Rita Skeeter described Albus's entire past in the newspaper. Starting with his father who died in Azkaban, ending with Gellert, who killed himself. Her article contained old notes and testimonies, even the words of people who were still alive who witnessed the battle. Now all of Britain knew that Albus and Gellert were friends, in the end it killed Ariana, and Gellert killed himself because he did all what he wanted.

The article even quoted Grindelwald's words during the duel. It all looked as if Albus was in love with him, left his family for him, but Gellert loved someone else, and when that person died, he decided to go after him. All of this cast a shadow over Dumbledore's name.

People said that was why Durmstrang refused to participate in the Tournament. The students did not want to see the one who ran after the monster that rampaged in their homelands. People remembered the story of Tom, whom Albus always sent to the orphanage. They began to talk about how Albus did not want to notice the abuse of children, when he himself left his younger sister to die.

Then Rita even wrote that the last of the founders' heirs gave Durmstrang many copies of Ravenclaw books. Obviously, this was partly an excuse for Dumbledore's idiocy and partly a sign that the heir had left his predecessors' home entirely.

Albus was hiding from the howlers in his office and was composing a spell to find the Resurrection Stone. He had other Deathly Hallows in his hand, so that would be enough. Dumbledore will find the stone and become the Master of Death. He will bring Ariana back. Ariana and Aberforth will realize they were wrong about him. With the stone, Albus could even track Tom, he was sure of that. Surely the power over death will allow Albus to determine if the Dark Lord created the Horcruxes. In any case, as the Master of Death, Albus will become invincible. He himself will become the chosen one. He will defeat evil. Then his reputation will become cloudless again.

People praised and hated Gellert. He did real atrocities, but many called him the savior of the wizarding world. Albus didn't kill anyone, so he will be praised even more. As it should be. _For the Greater Good._ Albus will lead the others to the light, no one will dare to doubt him, they will understand that he is the only one who can be in power.

The spell indicated that a stone was nearby. _When Sith Aloli was at Hogwarts._ Is he really a descendant of Gellert? Albus looked at the Elder Wand in disbelief. Did Gellert throw it away because he found the stone? How? Why didn't he resurrect the one with whom he was obsessed? Aloli is Gellert's grandson? But who are the parents? _Who is the second grandparent?_

Because the journalists were trying to find at least something. Some hint of who the man could be, whom the madman loved. But it was useless. They could not find information about the person. Therefore they did not know about the child.

Albus saw Aloli and Arctur talking. _The flame in Reggie's right eye that Sith had in his left._ They went somewhere before the fourth stage. Albus must find out the truth. He hurried after them, led by his wand. He drove away thoughts that Aloli _could be his grandson in another life_. Gellert was incapable of love. How could he have a grandson? Why does he have the stone?

Only Albus could control such things. He is Gellert's opposite, he will stay on the throne. Why didn't Gellert finish what he started? _Is he was so obsessed with another person?_ Albus saw nothing around him now, hurrying behind back, which he had been chasing for decades.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Something was happening._ The staff felt it. They were still recovering from shock. Filius knew that Albus had once been in love with Gellert.

-I thought his feelings melted away eventually, - Flitwick said grimly. - I can't believe it.

Pomona was still holding the newspaper.

-They called Grindelwald a savior, a madman, a prophet and a monster, - she said slowly. - Such people rarely feel something, but when this happens, then feelings go beyond all boundaries.

-Unlike Voldemort, - said Alastor. - He was just afraid to die, I think. But he never felt. Grindelwald...

He died after another person. Some said it was romantic. But it was clear that this was not love. Gellert said so himself. He was obsessed with that person.

-Albus himself became obsessed, - Minerva whispered. “That's why he's afraid for his place. Afraid of being abandoned. _Merlin._

It was even worse, because Grindelwald never hid his goals, did not lie to others or to himself. Unlike Albus.

Reggie did not participate in their conversations. He spent time on the roof with Dementors or wherever. Because something was coming. Before the fourth stage, this was obvious to all teachers. Albus was looking for something. The Dementors seemed to be looking out for someone. Minerva and Pomona were with Neville and Harry under any pretext. Just before the start of the fourth test, Reggie hurried off somewhere with Sith Aloli. Dumbledore was also missing. Alastor and Amelia nodded to each other. Harry and Neville were taken away by Minerva.

While the stage passed, Alastor and the others closely watched what was happening in the castle. Apparently the Dementors too. Because spells were flying in the area of the Clock Tower. Flitwick reported that the Dementors had intercepted Lucius Malfoy. Alastor spotted Crabbe, hurrying to hide, and stunned him. Goyle was detained by Horace and Pomona. After the stage, Amelia wasted no time and called the Aurors with the veritaserum.

Malfoy admitted that Bellatrix had come to him, claiming that the Dark Lord had become a spirit and was trying to regain his body. To do this, they need to bring Harry Potter to the cemetery where the Riddles were buried. Alastor, Amelia, and the Aurors rushed there. They arrived just as Albus Dumbledore was throwing Avada at Arctur and Aloli.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Making charms at Hogwarts is very easy. To make the wand react to the stone. Temporarily, but that's enough. Sith and Reggie hurried to the cemetery. Three Death Eaters and the likeness of a little person were already there. Nobody wasted on sentiment.

Sith rushed after the snake. Vairok knocked Rabastan off his feet. Reggie hit Bella with a spell. Bishop instantly snatched Rodolphus's neck. The latter and Nagini are dead, Rabastan is dying, Bella managed to dodge. She is an excellent fighter, but the years in Azkaban have taken their toll. Reggie ducked down and hit with Avada. The only thing left is the creature on the chair.

There is already a dug hole in the distance. _Richter's work._

-So this is him? - Bishop asked skeptically. - Sorry sight.

Red eyes stared with fury and fear.

-Do you know who I am?! I am Lord Voldemort!

Sith rolled his eyes. _Even Gellert was rarely called Lord, he never called himself that._

-No wonder he didn't realize that his Horcruxes were destroyed, - Bishop snorted.

Regulus does not wait for the Dark Lord to scream with fear and disbelief. Just points his wand at him. _It is good that the story of Salazar is over, this squalor would have disappointed him even more._ Black, with a couple of movements of his wand, sent the body into an empty grave, which was immediately filled with soil. Reggie won't get his hands dirty for _that_. The Locket is in the grave, the Cup is already melted, the Queen has the Diadem, and the Sword is in place, which was a disappointment not only for Regulus Black.

Bishop and Vairok retreated silently into the fog. Then Dumbledore appears among the gravestones. The Dark Lord is dead, the Ministry is on shaky legs, he is the only one left.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lestranges are dead. Tom is not there. _No one will believe in the Dark Lord._ There are two people in front of Albus. One has Gellert's features, the other has a stone on his chest.

_You're late, Albus Dumbledore._

_You are behind._

Albus almost floats before his eyes. _It's impossible._ Gellert's grin clouded his mind.

_Has the light turned away from you yet? So sad._

_You didn't even have time to approach the throne. It will remain burnt out._

The laugh sounds the same as decades ago. Laughter of the winner. Someone who did everything he needed.

-No, - Albus whispers. There is an image before his eyes, but this image is born of his consciousness. _It has nothing to do with the images that eyes of different colors see._ \- Gellert... I must be right! I am a symbol of light!

Albus threw out his hand. Reggie and Sith bounced back. Vairok grabbed them by the shoulders, pulling them behind him as Bishop brandished his wand. Albus's hand made an arc in the air and landed in the grass. _Sith moved his hand, the Elder Wand turned into a bracelet, and an identical wand appeared next to it._ With a groan, Dumbledore grabbed the stump of his arm, throwing himself to the side so as not to fall under Avada.

The Aurors arrived.

-We'll take care of him, - Amelia said, immobilizing Albus with her magic. Only Bishop didn't put his wand down. Bones flinched at his gaze. - He will answer for his crimes before the court, I swear.

Richter snorted contemptuously as he walked towards his own. Sith waved his hand and the bracelet migrated to him. Vairok pointed to the bodies.

-Our reward, if you please.

Reggie squeezed his hoodie with a grin.

-Did the dementors catch someone?

-Malfoy and his idiots, - Alastor nodded. - Do you want to tell how they listen to you?

-No, - Regulus replied. - We will return to Hogwarts. You don't need to be in the Ministry to know how much fun you will have.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The ministry is turned upside down. Magical Britain all the more. _Their symbol of light is worse than a madman and a monster._

Dumbledore had a veritaserum poured down his throat. He confessed that he had helped the Death Eaters escape and bewitched them so that they would seek their master. That he wanted the heirs of Hogwarts dead. Harry and the Dark Lord too. He spoke and spoke. How he was a symbol of light and always right. Only he can lead people. How he can no longer stay behind.

_He cannot talk about Sith Aloli, but he talks about Gellert._ He sounds like a complete nutcase. Crouch doesn't hold back his disgust. Augusta literally growls, hearing how her grandson was planned to be killed so that Dumbledore has a wonderful reputation. _He is not talking about the stone, but talking about the search._ Albus talks about how Gellert eventually gave up trying to gain power over death in order to face his greater obsession in eternity.

Dumbledore has no proof that the Dark Lord was alive. The Death Eaters could simply act based on his words. Therefore, all the talk about Voldemort only aggravates his situation.

Since he attacked Aloli and Arctur, they are in the courtroom. A half-smile plays on Sith's lips. He knows Albus Dumbledore is nobody. That he did not interfere with his ancestors in any way. They made their own choice. _But he still likes to see the suffering of the one who disappointed his grandfather so much._

The Dementor kisses Albus in the courtroom. Dumbledore screams about Gellert and the Deathly Hallows. Reggie closes eyes, hearing the distant laugh of a dead man in his ears. Sith hears it fully, Regulus is sure.

Wizarding Britain saw light and darkness. Now people cannot blame everything on one side. This shocks them, of course. _Because this is true._ Regulus doesn't see black and white at all. For him, the whole world is gray. People color it themselves. It is sad that they paint the world with only two colors. Without Dumbledore, they would finally start moving on. With difficulty, of course. It's easier to hide behind others, like a shield.

Regulus did what he wanted. He could finally leave this disappointing place.


	8. Will we die, just a little

Wizarding Britain takes a long time to recover. The Hogwarts staff is struggling to cope with frustration. Minerva took the place of Albus, and Filius took her. They are looking for new teachers, making changes to the curriculum. Little by little, the school begins to resemble the old itself again, when the students studied, and did not insult other houses every hour. It's a slow process though. Minerva can only curse Albus and her own ignorance.

People try not to talk about Dumbledore at all. It hurts and ashamed. They themselves believed in him, though why? Because he defeated Gellert Grindelwald? It was necessary to find out the details of the duel at that time, perhaps all the suffering could have been avoided.

The Potters and the Bones bring families together. Harry can only thank the Dursleys for telling him the truth. Otherwise he could buy into Dumbledore's lies, like everyone else.

Britain on shaky legs. Lives somehow. But in Iceland, nobody cares about that. Reggie sits on the roof of the academy, hearing the hum of water in her ears and watching Luna. His queen circles among the magical creatures, while the seeker from the Durmstrang team gathers a bouquet of wildflowers for her.

Being Black is like being royalty. Kings can afford a lot. Reggie put his hand on his stomach. He had not yet told the Callahans that images of twins would soon become a reality. Although the rest of the family knows. Augustine is especially enthusiastic about the prospect of becoming an older brother and has already asked his parents for his own sister.

-He inherited from you, - Barty and Augustus said at the same time, looking at each other.

Reggie closed his eyes. Dimly, he saw the image of Sith, humming softly to himself. He danced among the vines at this moment, immersed in his own world. The throne burned down, there were no crowns, but the legacy remained.

_Madman, prophet, villain, savior, monster, deliverer. There are many more epithets. The funny thing is that rulers are usually described this way. Saying that there is no throne, people still believe that Gellert Grindelwald is king. He walks through the streets covered in blood. He doesn't care about names. He kills and leaves behind a flame. The metaphorical throne has long since melted from this. Because Gellert doesn't care anymore. When this happened, then he became king for everyone, but his eyes are directed to the man sitting on the steps of the church._

_-Come to pray, my angel?_

_-I have nothing to pray for, - the auror replied. - And God doesn't answer prayers._

_-He doesn't exist, - Grindelwald laughed. - People just invent defenders for themselves, not wanting to meet the danger face to face._

_Percival laughed softly._

_-Once upon a time you talked about the throne, Gellert, but you yourself burned it. Someone might think that you have become soft._

_-Never, - he exhaled, dropping to his knees. - If the king kneels down, he gives his crown._

_-You lower the crown to possess,- the director grins, bending down. - Your obsession knows no bounds._

_\- Of course, - Gellert smiles madly. - When our time is up, our eternity will begin._

_The dark wizard and the auror meet in a kiss. Why rush or be afraid? After all..._

_-Will we die, just a little._


End file.
